Electronic Lovers
by EchoOkido
Summary: Michael and Gavin are in a long-distance relationship, both of them having originally met online. Neither one has seen them face to face, but with a little help from Dan and Ray, Gavin finds himself in front of the door to Michael's apartment, wondering how the bloody hell he got here. Rated 15 for slight swearing and suggestive themes. Mavin AU. Cover image by Yousachi


It was Michael Jones' favourite time of the day: coming home. He didn't stick around after school like the others. Occasionally, he'd hold up to talk to Ray, but nothing more. He'd save the talking for later that night, which was when he'd hop in a call with his boyfriend, Gavin.

Gavin Free was a lad in Oxfordshire, England, whom Michael had met online thanks to the wonders of Xbox live. That was a year ago, when Michael was sixteen and Gavin, fifteen. However, it wasn't long ago they became official. Tracking the months in his head, Michael counted about three months. It wasn't very long, but the two were head over heels for each other, even if Michael would yell at Gavin frequently during games.

They had never considered meeting each other, since it'd be far too much money for either of them. Ray often teased he'd give Michael all the money he had to fly up there, but trips to other countries were thousands of dollars. So, Michael didn't consider it a possibility. He just focused on skyping with Gavin, though he did wish he could be able to tease him other than just burning his houses down in Minecraft.

The curly haired boy flopped down in his car, thinking for a minute. Lately, the idea of Gavin coming down to Austin crossed his mind more than it should. He knew he shouldn't dwell on the impossible, but he couldn't help himself. After a moment of this, he finally turned the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his apartment.

Opening his laptop to find Gavin online on Skype, Michael's heart skipped a beat. He was thankful Gavin stayed up till late in the night, otherwise he'd never get to talk to him except for on weekends. He quickly shot the Brit a message, hoping they could all gather on Minecraft.

When Gavin didn't reply right away, Michael's nose scrunched up unhappily. This wasn't like Gavin, so Michael was a bit confused, but he didn't dwell on it.

Meanwhile, across the globe, Dan and Gavin were sitting in front of a TV, playing some first-person shooter game. The sandy-blond male heard the click of a Skype message, but pushed it away, focusing on his game, and talking with Dan.

"So, when are you gonna fly over there?" Dan asked suddenly.

Eyebrows rose in slight confusion. "Fly where?" Surely it wouldn't be this conversation again, but it was.

"Austin. You know, to see your boyfriend!"

"Oh, I don't exactly have the money, you know that…." Gavin grumbled sadly.

"How much you got?" His buddy asked. Dan had been saving up quite a bit, and he's been talking with Ray about getting the two to meet up. Putting their money they had put aside for this gift to the couple, the two had successfully gathered around £1,985. It was enough for the flight, but nothing more. Ray had found a couple (Which one of them is in fact, Ray's boss) who would willingly take Gavin in. They had everything set up, but they would still need a little extra more for the temporary hotel fees and car rental.

"Not a lot. Quid or two." Gavin replied, turning his focus away from the conversation.

"No, seriously, how much?"

"458 pounds." Gavin finally breathed out. He, of course, had more, but most was kept aside for taxes and rental fee for his apartment.

"Hm. Well. Me and Ray might have been planning something." Dan smirked, turning to Gavin and setting down the controller.

Gavin's eyes widened, and he paused the game. He didn't know Ray well, but he knew he was Michael's best friend. Could this mean they could finally meet? He hoped so. "You mean?"

"Yeah. We're gonna fly you down to Texas." Dan grinned. "Ray's boss, Geoff Ramsey and his wife can take you in. They don't live far from Michael, and you can go to his school to finish your education."

Gavin was beaming. He quickly turned to his laptop, ready to tell Michael, but Dan stopped him. "Keep this a surprise for him."

Gavin just blinked, but nodded casually, before replying to Michael's message, which to the Brit's dismay, was sent almost half an hour ago.

—

Michael had hopped into a call with Ray and was messing about on Grand Theft Auto V, laughing at every misfortune. Turning his head at the familiar click of a new message on Skype, he paused the game to answer it.

"Awww, your boyfriend?" Ray cooed, and Michael gave a unhappy grunt, casually adding Gavin to the call and adding him to the game. Much to his surprise to find Dan in the mix as well, he didn't hesitate to add him as well.

Not much else happened. Michael stayed quiet in concentration until he was forced off, leaving the three to talk amongst themselves.

"So Gavin knows?" Ray pipped up.

"Yeah. He's very pleased. But we kept quiet about it from Michael. We want this to be a surprise." Dan was first to reply. "I looked up tickets as well, and talked to Gav's parents. He's leaving next week."

Ray gave a grin. "This'll be interesting. Michael will love it."

**Author's Note:** _Gosh, it has been awhile. A lot has happened in these two years, but over all, I'm pretty happy to be writing again. My love for Pokemon Special, has fallen since then, though, and hopefully I might be able to update the fanfiction most seemed to like, but it may not happen. For now, here's what I started yesterday. Idea was given to me by tumblr user ddemonicpanda. Do hope you enjoyed._


End file.
